slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
George Romero
George Romero is a boss on slender fortress Normal = |-| Chasing = Description George Romero was a film director who was working on an upcoming film called Call of the Dead, which is also the name of the map he is exclusively on, he was then kidnapped by a nazi zombie and later turned into an extremely resistant zombie from the virus. He has short slick grey hair with a pony tail, glasses, a studio light, jeans, brown jacket and black headphones around his neck. He is extremely hard to kill and is immune to nukes, which he laughs at when activated. He will rise out of the water when he has spawned on his exclusive map, then after you beat him he retreats back to the water. Later coming back with blood all over him, some of his skin missing which reveals his bones and running, while talking and taunting. In Slender Fortress George Romero is in Boss Pack 8, The Hunt Pack, and the Staff Picks Pack. Romero is a fast and persistent Chaser Boss. He is capable of following a target for at least 25 seconds and catching up to the average class, in regards to speed. He will deal 125 health points which translates to an instakill on a weak class. He will be in his 'human' form when idle and wandering, but will change to his 'zombie' form when chasing. When being chased, players can take a chance to stun him and grant them time - something that a slow class should monopolize upon yet also being avoided upon as Scout. As of the Festive Update, when he attacks he electrocutes the player puts them in the loser state as well as slows them down. Recommendation His presence can be determined by the volume of rock music. The louder it gets, the closer he is. Aside from the music, the Scout, Demoman, and Pyro (when using the Powerjack) can outlast Romero's persistency as long as their sprint bar is more than 80% full. The Spy can use his charges to quickly stop the chase while avoiding him at the same time. Quotes Idle: *Alright, people. Break for lunch! *You can't kill what's already dead! *(laughter) *I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna talk motivation! *(angry roaring) Alert: *I can see you! *There you are! *You're wasting your time! *Director on set! *Aww, now, don't run away! Chasing: *You can't outrun me! You can... But DON'T! *That's all you got? And they call you talent! *Come on, I just wanna talk! *(laughter) *(roaring; electrical sounds) *(angry roaring) Stunned: * You're hurting me! * It's not fair! You're cheating! Trivia * George Romero is a real person who actually directs movies. * In Slender Fortress, Brutus stole George's roar for one of his intros. * When George Romero was first added to Slender Fortress, he was in his 'zombie' form when idle, wandering and chasing. His search and chase theme were of the zombie hellhounds and he only roared in rage instead of saying quotes. Category:Chasers Category:Bosses